This invention relates to the use of polymers containing organic phosphonium sulfonate units to improve the conductivity of synthetic, fiber-forming polymers.
The use of ionic compounds to improve the antistatic performance of polyether-polyamide block copolymers and polyethers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,498 and British Pat. No. 1,179,266, respectively. The use of polyalkoxylated compounds and phosphonium phosphates or phosphonium bromides in fiber-forming polyamides for improved antistatic property is shown respectively in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,637,552 and 3,696,078. U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,183 discloses that fiber-forming polyesters can be modified with phosphonium sulfonate chain links. This patent is primarily directed to improving dyeability and also mentions that antistatic properties can be improved. Antistatic composite filaments having polyether-polyamide block copolymers as sheath or core are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,419.
It has now been found that the conductivity of a defined class of polymeric antistatic modifiers can be greatly enhanced by copolymerization with certain organic phosphonium sulfonates.